naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumi
'''Bumi '''is the first child and eldest son of Avatar Aang and Katara, as well as the only one of his three siblings to be a non-bender before gaining airbending after the Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG. Background Physical Appearance Personality When Pema asked Katara if Tenzin and his siblings were as rambunctious as her own children, Katara replied by saying that Bumi was. Bumi is described by General Iroh as being a "bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet", a statement he partially confirmed when releasing a large celebratory bellow as his way of greeting those awaiting his arrival at Republic City. Growing up as the only nonbender in his family, he adopted a wild, determined personality to prove that he can do everything a bender can, something he was proud of. Despite his extrovert nature, Bumi felt guilty over not having been born an airbender like his father wanted, though hoped nonetheless that he was making Aang proud by devoting his life to making the world a better place. Bumi is also a bit of a story teller, able to turn "a story about buying figs into a feat of derring-do". Bumi has an affinity with the spirits, being able to partially understand them and easily befriending a dragonfly bunny spirit whom he named Bum-Ju. History Powers and Abilities Airbending Prowess *Airbending Expert - After the Harmonic Convergence of 171 AG, Bumi developed airbending abilities. At first they only manifested when scared for his safety; however after a few weeks of practice, Bumi was able to demonstrate multiple air blasts at will. He was able to outmaneuver Ghazan, an earthbending and lavabending master, for a short amount of time, following the airbending style of "getting behind your opponent". After three years of training, his skill in the art progressed significantly to the point that he was comfortably able to soar through the air with a wingsuit as well as being able to produce a continuous blast of air and working with other airbenders to create a tornado. Combat Prowess *Expert Staff Fighter *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Other Skills *Master Strategist and Tactician - Bumi is a capable leader, having formerly been a commander of the United Forces' Second Division. He is shown to have great charisma, able to quickly rally supporters in battle. He is renowned for his strategic thinking and courage, though these attributes are often overshadowed by his apparent immaturity. He is known to finish his missions using unorthodox and sometimes bizarre strategies, to a point where Tenzin deemed his stories as absurd and convoluted. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Durability *Spiritual Awareness Equipment *Airbender Wingsuit *Airbending Metal Sticks Relationships Family *Aang (Father, Deceased) *Katara (Mother, Deceased) *Kya (Younger Sister) *Tenzin (Younger Brother) Friends/Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Airbenders Category:Air Nation Category:Tenzin's Family Category:United Republic Category:United Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Airbending Experts Category:Expert Staff Fighters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Team Korra (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Master Strategist and Tacticians Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants